


Santa Claus is Coming

by NaimaDahmer, pinkpunk83



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Christmas Eve, Christmas gift, M/M, Rhodey is such a good friend, Steve is a prostitute, Take a look inside it's my dick in a box, Tony loves Christmas, prostitute!Steve
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaimaDahmer/pseuds/NaimaDahmer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony è chiuso nel suo laboratorio anche la sera della Vigilia di Natale, ma non sa che il suo migliore amico Rhodey gli ha preparato un regalo molto speciale...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Claus is Coming

**Santa Claus is Coming**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tony Stark era uno stakanovista.  
   
E lo era anche sotto le feste di Natale. Anzi, a dirla tutta, non si era reso neanche conto che quella fosse la sera della Vigilia. Si era rinchiuso da svariate ore, per non dire giorni, nel suo laboratorio-officina.  
   
Quando non era alle prese con i prototipi di oggetti tecnologici di varia natura o soluzioni per l’energia pulita, si  _rilassava_  mettendo mano alla sua sterminata collezione di automobili. Era proprio alle prese con una vecchia Corvette del ’56, quella sera, talmente impegnato da ignorare almeno una ventina di chiamate da parte della sua assistente personale Pepper e del suo migliore amico Rhodey. Una playlist del miglior hard rock degli anni ’80 gli faceva compagnia.  
   
Se non che, in tarda serata - ma quello lui non avrebbe potuto dirlo, visto che gli  _sfuggiva_  anche di controllare l’ora di tanto in tanto - l’intelligenza artificiale tutto fare che aveva installato in casa, Jarvis, non lo avvisò di un’intrusione nella sua villa del 1080 di Malibu Point. E fu così che, sbuffando infastidito, impugnò una delle chiavi inglesi più pesanti e salì al piano terra com’era, scalzo, pantaloni della tuta sporchi di grasso così come i capelli e canottiera nera consunta.  
   
Quello che si materializzò alla sua vista, però, era tutto fuorché un ladruncolo.  
   
La sala era poco illuminata, le luci dell'albero di natale rendevano l'atmosfera più calda. Sul divano di pelle con alle spalle il panorama costiero, se ne stava disteso su di un fianco uno strano Babbo Natale. Aveva gli occhi chiarissimi ed i capelli biondi, che alla luce dell'albero sembravano quasi dorati. Il suo corpo era statuario, almeno per quello che si riusciva a vedere grazie alla giacca rossa aperta sul torace.  
   
Si teneva la testa su una mano, poggiato al gomito, e lo guardava con un sorriso dolce ma al tempo stesso provocante. «Buon Natale, Tony.» Disse, in tono confidenziale, mettendosi a sedere subito dopo, lentamente. Il silenzio rendeva quel momento più intimo di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere. «Quella è per me? Volevi far del male a Babbo Natale?» Chiese con un certo divertimento, riferendosi alla chiave inglese che aveva tra le mani l'altro.  
   
A Tony si seccò la gola e se non fosse stata ben attaccata alla mascella, avrebbe corso il rischio di perdere la mandibola sul pavimento. Strinse d’istinto la chiave inglese in mano, non di certo per fracassarla sul bel viso su cui i suoi occhi avessero mai posato lo sguardo, per non parlare del resto, piuttosto era quasi metaforico.  
Di certo, in quel momento, avrebbe voluto stringere nelle mani ben altro.  
   
Era veramente un’impresa ardua quella di zittire Tony Stark, eppure quella statua in carne ed ossa che si era presentata alla sua vista ci era riuscita.  
   
«So che non credi in me, per questo sono venuto a trovarti, per farti cambiare idea.» Disse il ragazzo, piacevolmente colpito dalla reazione di quello. Lo conosceva, o almeno per quello che aveva letto e sentito su di lui, e non credeva di certo sarebbe rimasto così colpito dalla sua presenza. «Vieni qui, vieni a sederti sulle ginocchia di Babbo.» Batté una mano sulla coscia, guardandolo intensamente per invogliarlo ad avvicinarsi. «Voglio fare quattro chiacchiere con te. Non ho ricevuto la tua letterina.»  
   
A Tony non restò che obbedire.  
   
Lasciò cadere l’utensile dalle mani, incurante che potesse rovinare il costoso pavimento in marmo, e si avvicinò al ragazzo, sedendosi senza dire una parola sulle sue gambe e senza levargli gli occhi di dosso.  
   
«Ma che bravo.» Quello gli portò un braccio alla vita e percorse il suo corpo con lo sguardo, notando le macchie di grasso, come gli avevano detto stava sicuramente lavorando anche la notte di Natale.  
   
«Allora, Tony-» il suo nome gli scivolava sulla lingua, gli piaceva pronunciarlo. «Non sei stato un bravo bambino, sai? Ma ho deciso di portarti lo stesso un regalo.» Disse, allungando una braccio ed afferrando un pacchetto lasciato per terra, incartato d'oro e rosso. Subito dopo lo poggiò sulle gambe di quello e sorrise malizioso. «Vediamo se è quello che desideravi.»  
   
Se fino a quel momento  Tony avesse avuto anche un sospetto che quell’Adone fosse un malintenzionato, non appena aprì il pacchetto che gli porse il ragazzo, ogni dubbio si dissipò. La scatolina conteneva una boccetta di lubrificante e svariati preservativi.  
   
Il cervello gli si stava ricompattando e non riusciva a spiegarsi cosa diavolo ci facesse quel… quell’angelo tentatore in casa sua, vestito in quel modo. «Come hai fatto ad entrare in casa mia?» Riuscì alla fine a soffiare Stark, fissando il contenuto del pacchetto.  
   
«Sono Babbo Natale, posso entrare in qualsiasi casa, quando voglio.» Ovviamente quello non si sbilanciò, continuando a mantenere la sua parte con un certo piacere. «Allora, è quello che volevi? Adesso credi in me» Lo guardò negli occhi, muovendo le dita sul suo fianco.  
   
Stark non fece altro che annuire silenziosamente, fissandolo negli occhi ed allungando una mano verso il torace, quasi a voler sincerarsi che ci fosse davvero e non fosse solo frutto delle sue allucinazioni dovute a stanchezza e mancanza di cibo.  
   
Ma quello che sentì sotto i polpastrelli era più che vero. Pelle liscia e morbida, muscoli tesi.  
   
Il ragazzo lo lasciò fare, abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue mani e sorridendo, afferrando il suo polso e spingendogli la mano più in basso, fino a fargli toccare il cavallo dei pantaloni rossi, diventando duro contro il suo palmo. «Qui ho qualcos'altro per te. So che è la tua cosa preferita in assoluto. Devi solo dirmi se ti piace abbastanza e se vuoi vederlo e toccarlo meglio.»  
   
Di riflesso, Tony strinse la mano attorno all’ormai eretto pene di Steve. Si morse il labbro inferiore, quasi come fosse  _affamato_.  
   
«Voglio vederlo, toccarlo,  _assaggiarlo_. Ma non qui.»  
   
«È il tuo regalo, puoi portarlo dove vuoi.» Disse il ragazzo, avvicinandosi al suo viso, senza però baciarlo. «Dove vuoi andare?»  
   
«In camera mia. C’è più spazio.» Si affrettò di rispondere banalmente Stark, mentre scivolava dalle gambe di Steve, tenendo saldo il pacchetto in mano. Fece alcuni passi verso la scala e si girò a guardarlo, per vedere se l’avrebbe seguito davvero o meno.  
   
Il ragazzo si alzò e a piedi nudi lo seguì, standogli dietro mentre salivano le scale ed ovviamente non mancando di guardare il culo perfetto di quello. Non vedeva l'ora di poterlo afferrare e magari mordere e leccare. «Puoi chiamarmi Steve, se Babbo Natale è troppo difficile da gridare.» Lo punzecchió, quando si ritrovarono sulla soglia della camera. Di solito si inventava sempre un altro nome, ma in quel caso non voleva farlo.  
   
Entrò nella camera da letto e sfilò quasi subito la giacca rossa, lasciandola cadere al suolo ed aspettando che l'altro lo raggiungesse.  
   
Tony abbandonò la scatola che aveva tra le mani sul gigantesco letto sfatto, lenzuola grigie e di cotone pregiato. Dopodiché si sedette, tirando verso di sé il ragazzo dall’elastico dei pantaloni. «Babbo Steve sa anche ballare?» Chiese poi malizioso.  
   
«Certo. Babbo Steve può fare tutto quello che vuoi, è qui per questo.» Ribatté quello, guardandolo dall'alto e portandogli una mano tra i capelli. «Un po' di musica sarebbe l'ideale.»  
   
«Jarvis…» Disse semplicemente Tony. Dopo qualche istante, partì il ritmo inconfondibile di Sexual Healing di Marvin Gaye. «Avanti, balla per me.» Lo invitò, fissandolo.  
   
Steve si umettò le labbra e fece un passo indietro, guardandolo e senza mai staccare lo sguardo dal suo, mentre lentamente cominciava a seguire il ritmo di quella canzone che conosceva bene, muovendo il bacino e giocando con le mani, prima passandole sul petto e l'addome, poi cominciando a stuzzicare l'altro, tirando l'elastico dei pantaloni, senza però abbassarli.  
   
Tony si accomodò sui suoi gomiti, semi sdraiato sul letto ad ammirare la scena che era in atto davanti ai suoi occhi. Quel tipo non era solo incredibilmente bello, ma si muoveva anche dannatamente bene.  
Le sue coronarie, e anche qualcos’altro, non sarebbero durate a lungo in quella situazione.  
   
Steve continuava a guardarlo, eccitato quanto lui da tutta quella situazione, senza contare il fatto che era molto attratto da Tony, lo era da parecchio tempo, e non vedeva l'ora di approfondire la conoscenza.  
   
Continuò a muoversi, voltandosi di schiena e lasciando quindi scivolare il pantalone rosso lungo le cosce tornite e scolpite dalla palestra. Sotto indossava un tanga dello stesso colore, lucido, in puro stile natalizio, che gli fasciava alla perfezione i fianchi stretti ed il sedere tonico.  
   
Per poco a Tony non venne un infarto davanti a quella visione estatica. «Merda.» Gli uscì tra i denti, inevitabilmente la sua erezione si fece quasi dolorosa. Aveva avuto tante donne e tanti uomini nella sua vita, ma non gli era mai successo di rimanere così colpito da una persona solo al primo sguardo. In fondo erano assieme da dieci minuti, ma lo voleva così tanto da far male.  
   
Steve si voltò e cominciò a riavvicinarsi al letto. Sul davanti il tanga lo conteneva a stento, e vi era una coccarda a rendere il tutto molto più simpatico e festivo. Si umettò le labbra e si portò le mani sui fianchi, guardandolo dal basso e sogghignando. «Allora, Tony? Non vieni a scartare il pacco?»  
   
Tony saltò su a sedere di nuovo, allungando le braccia verso il ragazzo. Gli arpionò il sedere liscio e sodo con le dita callose. Giocherellò con l’elastico del tanga, senza però sfilarglielo via. Quindi le mani arrivarono sul davanti, strapparono la coccarda e a stento si trattennero dall’afferrare quell’ingombro davvero _eccezionale_. «Cristo santo, ma sei vero?»  
   
«Certo.» Ribatté Steve, tentato di muoversi perché era davvero molto eccitato. Non voleva però mettere fretta all'altro, era il suo momento e gli avrebbe lasciato fare quello che voleva, da bravo regalo qual era. «E sono tutto tuo. Devi solo chiedere e farò qualsiasi cosa.» Lo incoraggiò.  
   
«Spogliami.» Disse solamente Tony, quasi implorante. Voleva sentirsi quelle mani addosso, voleva sentire il suo sapore, voleva sentirlo dentro di lui.  
   
«Ai tuoi ordini.» Ribatté l'altro, afferrando subito i bordi della sua canotta e sfilandogliela dalla testa, aiutandolo a mettersi in piedi e prendendosi qualche minuto per accarezzargli il torace e la schiena, soffermandosi sul petto e stuzzicando piano i suoi capezzoli, sempre guardandolo negli occhi. «Hai un corpo fantastico.»  
   
«Ti sei mai visto allo specchio?  _Tu_  hai un corpo fantastico. A chi hai venduto l’anima per essere così?» I polpastrelli di Tony tracciavano linee immaginarie che salivano dal sedere alla schiena tornita, ai pettorali scolpiti, agli addominali che sembravano quasi finti per quanto fossero perfetti.  
   
«A nessuno, ma la venderei volentieri a te, solo per poterti scopare tutti i giorni.» Disse Steve, e non era uno dei suoi commenti lusinghieri, quelli che faceva di solito ai suoi clienti, ma bensì qualcosa che pensava davvero e che avrebbe ripetuto all'infinito. Così decise di mettersi in ginocchio di fronte a lui, per trafficare con i suoi pantaloni e privarlo in un sol colpo anche dei boxer, liberando la sua erezione svettante. Prima anche solo di aiutarlo a scalciare via gli indumenti ammassati alle caviglie, afferrò il suo pene alla base e ne leccò la punta, avvertendo sulla lingua il sapore del suo liquido pre-seminale, mugugnando soddisfatto.  
   
Le ginocchia di Tony si fecero molli, il cuore si fermò. Gli ci volle una forza di volontà mostruosa a rimanere in posizione verticale. Le mani tremanti finirono tra i capelli morbidi del ragazzo e un suono gutturale e osceno fu la risposta a quelle attenzioni.  
   
Steve, avvertendolo in difficoltà, gli afferrò i fianchi con entrambe le mani, usando solo la bocca per stuzzicarlo. Succhiò piano la sua punta, tenendola tra le labbra e giocandoci con la lingua, scendendo poi di piatto verso la base, fin sotto i testicoli, leccandoli e lambendoli, tenendo lo sguardo alto e sorridendo con una certa soddisfazione ad ogni nuova espressione di piacere dell'altro. «Voglio rendere questo Natale indimenticabile.»  
   
«Oh, lo stai facendo nel modo giusto…» Riuscì a mormorare Tony con la voce strozzata. Istintivamente mosse il bacino in avanti, quella bocca calda ed esperta gli aveva completamente azzerato le sinapsi e voleva sempre di più.  
   
Steve era eccitato tanto quanto lui e quella risposta gli fece solo venire ancora di più voglia di sentirlo gemere. Così succhiò i suoi testicoli, prima di ritornare a concentrarsi sul pezzo grosso e cominciare a prenderlo in bocca, aiutandosi con una mano per andare fino in fondo. La sensazione del membro caldo e turgido di quello, nella sua bocca, gli faceva venir voglia di toccarsi, ma decise che al suo piacere avrebbe pensato in seguito, prima voleva occuparsi per bene di soddisfare i desideri dell'altro. Deglutì, quindi, contro la sua carne e serrò le guance, cominciando a muovere la testa lungo la sua erezione, massaggiandogli i testicoli con le dita.  
   
I gemiti di Tony rimbombavano nella stanza. La sua presa tra i capelli di Steve si fece più forte ma ad un certo punto decise di fermarlo. «Non voglio venire subito. Voglio che mi scopi. Come si deve.» Riuscì a fatica a dire al ragazzo inchinato di fronte a lui.  
   
Steve aveva intenzione di farlo, non vedeva l'ora di farlo, ma voleva farlo venire molte volte quella sera, e quella sarebbe stata solo una delle tante. Così non si fermò, anzi gli strinse il fianco e prese a muovere la testa con più velocità, succhiandolo con forza e continuando a massaggiarlo, fino a raggiungere la sua apertura con il dito medio per stuzzicarla dall'esterno, senza mai penetrare - alla preparazione avrebbe pensato dopo, in fondo avevano un sacco di tempo a disposizione, non c'era motivo di fare le cose in fretta.  
   
Tony strinse di più le mani fra i capelli del ragazzo, senza rendersi conto che poteva fargli male. Ormai il suo cervello era andato in black out, quello che percepiva era solo l’intensa ondata di piacere che quello sconosciuto gli stava regalando. Lo sentiva in ogni singola cellula del suo corpo.  
   
Steve, d'altra parte, era preso quanto lui, tanto da provare piacere nel dolore che gli provocava tirandogli i capelli. Lo risucchio tra le guance ed alzò lo sguardo, cominciava davvero a sentire caldo e desiderava togliere anche quel dannato tanga, prima di impazzire.  
   
«Sc-scansati.» Balbettò quasi esanime Tony, cercando di spingere via il ragazzo. «S-sto venendo.»  
Brividi e vere e proprie scariche elettriche percorrevano ossa e muscoli.  
   
Steve lo tenne alla base, stringendo il pugno e continuando a pomparlo, facendolo scivolare piano dalla sua bocca, senza però staccarsi dal glande, continuando a succhiarlo e stuzzicarlo, avvertendo le prima gocce di sperma sulla lingua, ma non staccandosi.  
   
Fu questione di attimi, Tony raggiunse l’orgasmo, mentre ancora Steve lo stava leccando. Le forze lo avevano abbandonato e si lasciò cadere di schiena sul materasso, che era proprio dietro di lui.  
   
L'altro ingoiò, passandosi il dorso della mano sulle labbra gonfie ed arrossate - le guance quasi gli dolevano per quanto aveva succhiato. Quindi, ritrovandosi a questo punto in ginocchio tra le gambe di quello, steso sul letto, decise di non dargli tregua. Gli afferrò le ginocchia e lo attirò verso il bordo del letto, poggiandosi le sue cosce sulle spalle ed aiutandolo ad inarcare appena il bacino.  
   
Gli leccò appena i testicoli ancora sensibili, scendendo poi più in basso e soffiando contro la sua apertura, per stuzzicarlo, affondando poi il volto tra le sue natiche e cominciando a leccarlo piano per bagnarlo di saliva, senza fretta, per dargli il tempo di recuperare.  
   
«Ti hanno mandato da me per farmi fuori?» Chiese Tony ancora ansimante, con un braccio a coprirgli gli occhi. «Se continui così, non supero la notte.»  
   
«Ho bisogno di scoparti subito--» si giustificò Steve, mordendogli appena l'interno coscia, ritornando a prepararlo con la lingua. Leccò tutt'intorno la carne sensibile, spingendo poi la lingua per oltrepassare l'anello muscolare e bagnarlo meglio. Avrebbe usato anche il lubrificante, sentiva l'urgenza di scoparlo.  
   
«Sì, decisamente ti hanno mandato per uccidermi. Certo, non mi dispiace morire così, devo ammettere.»  
Allargò le gambe, per far accomodare meglio Steve, sentiva che stava per eccitarsi di nuovo e non poteva crederci, non così presto. Probabilmente quello era tutto un sogno dovuto alla stanchezza.  
   
«Non morire ancora, però, prima voglio scoparti e farti urlare il mio nome.» Ribatté Steve, notando che quello si stava eccitato di nuovo, sentendosi davvero soddisfatto. Secondo i media Tony era una sorta di Casanova, aveva fatto sesso con molta gente, quindi non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi più di niente. Steve voleva che fosse indimenticabile per entrambi, aveva intenzione di sfinirlo.  
   
Staccò le labbra da lui ed alzò il volto, afferrando la confezione di lubrificante che quello aveva messo sul letto, aprendola e versandosene una bella quantità sul palmo, strofinando le mani per riscaldarla appena.  
   
«Sei un sogno. Sto sognando. Non può essere vero tutto ciò.» Tony scostò il braccio dal viso e vide Steve che troneggiava in fondo al letto, magnifico e bellissimo. E sì, si sarebbe fatto scopare fino a perdere i sensi.  
   
«Sono lusingato, Mr. Stark, ma sono una persona reale, sono qui in carne ed ossa-» Sogghignò quello, umettandosi le labbra e facendo scivolare il dito medio nel suo solco intergluteo. «Molta carne.» Concluse, spingendo il dito ben lubrificato per penetrarlo.  
   
«Fammi vedere come sei…» Mormorò di rimando Stark. Non che quel tanga lasciasse molto all’immaginazione, aveva visto praticamente tutto quello che c’era da vedere, ma sicuramente vederlo  _completamente_  nudo sarebbe stato uno spettacolo senza precedenti, ne era certo.  
   
Steve decise di accontentato, anche se era concentrato a prepararlo. Così sfilò il dito e si mise in piedi di fronte a lui, sfilando il tanga senza problemi, liberando l'erezione grossa e svettante, lasciando l'indumento per terra.  
   
Tony strabuzzò gli occhi. «Ho ragione a dire che sei qui per uccidermi. Ce l’hai il porto d’armi per quell’affare?»  
   
Steve scoppiò a ridere, non riuscendo a farne a meno, perché tra tutte le battute che aveva sentito sul suo pene, quella era una delle più divertenti. Si umettò le labbra. «Pensavo avessi visto di meglio.» Scherzò, mettendosi in ginocchio sul letto, tra le sue gambe, ritornando con la mano sotto i suoi testicoli. Lo penetrò di nuovo col dito medio, restando però nella stessa posizione, così che Tony potesse guardare bene il suo viso ed il suo corpo, in fondo era lì per soddisfare i suoi capricci, e qualcosa gli diceva che era uno a cui piaceva molto guardare.  
   
Tony fece un ghigno, per poi assumere un’espressione insolitamente seria. «Toccati.» Gli uscì in tono quasi autoritario.  
   
Il ragazzo lo guardò, eccitato, e con la mani sinistra andò ad afferrarsi l'erezione sulla punta, massaggiando il glande nel pugno chiuso. Nel frattempo decise di spingere anche l'anulare nell'anello muscolare di Tony, coordinando i movimenti di entrambe le mani e cominciando ad ansimare. Era così teso che cominciava davvero a far male, almeno toccandosi riusciva a darsi un po' di sollievo. Sperava solo di riuscire a durare abbastanza.  
   
Tony lo osservò per una manciata di minuti, giusto in tempo per eccitarsi nuovamente. Quella vista era troppo per lui. «E adesso scopami. Come si deve. In fondo sei qui per questo, no?» Fece scivolare le mani lungo il corpo, fissando Steve con uno sguardo avido. I polpastrelli vagavano ovunque, tranne che lungo la sua erezione, così, solo per vedere la reazione dell’altro ragazzo.  
   
«Pensi-- di essere pronto?» Domandò quello, ansimando e guardando le sue dita, chiedendosi se si sarebbero spinte oltre, mentre continuava a prepararlo. Distanziò appena il medio dall'anulare mentre continuava a muovere la mano tra le sue cosce.  
   
«Non mi interessa. Non ho mai visto una cosa del genere in trent’anni di vita, se non riuscirò a camminare per una settimana, ne sarà valsa comunque la pena.» Lo sfidò dunque Stark. Lo voleva, immediatamente.  
   
Steve rise di nuovo, la serata si stava rivelando più piacevole del previsto, era un'ottima vigilia di Natale, una delle migliori che avesse mai trascorso in venticinque anni di vita. Così sfilò le dita e si chinò, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che non si erano ancora baciati. Quindi istintivamente leccò le sue labbra ed aspettò che aprisse la bocca per baciarlo come si deve.  
   
Tony si meravigliò di quel gesto. «Ti è permesso baciarmi sulla bocca?»  
   
«Cosa vuoi dire?» Domandò stupito il ragazzo, bloccandosi un attimo e fissandolo confuso.  
   
Stark si rese conto di aver appena fatto una figura pessima, quindi decise che la miglior risposta poteva solo essere afferrargli il labbro inferiore tra i denti e iniziare a succhiare, per poi andare a cercare la lingua con la sua.  
   
Steve lasciò perdere ed allungò una mano alla ricerca dei preservativi, leccando la sua lingua con la propria ed infilandosi nella sua bocca, ansimando e spingendosi tra le sue gambe, strusciandosi contro il suo interno coscia.  
   
«Sai cosa mi piace di te?» Chiese di punto in bianco Tony, che era ormai madido di sudore e di nuovo col fiato corto.  
   
«I tuoi capezzoli.» Rispose estremamente serio. «Sono così piccoli, rosa. Passerei le ore a succhiarteli.» E per sottolineare la sua affermazione, ne afferrò uno tra le dita per stuzzicarlo, mentre iniziava a muoversi sotto di lui, strusciandosi addosso in maniera sensuale.  
   
Steve si morse il labbro inferiore, ansimando ed abbassando lo sguardo, facendo scivolare il proprio pene eretto contro il suo per creare attrito. «Solo i miei capezzoli?» Domandò, stando al gioco e strappando la confezione del preservativo coi denti, facendo attenzione a non romperlo.  
   
«Quelli tanto per cominciare…» Ghignò Stark. «Fammi un po’ sentire come funziona quell’arnese lì sotto. E’ o non è il mio regalo di Natale?»  
   
«Certo che lo è.» Steve si raddrizzò con la schiena, lasciandogli un bacio bagnato sulla bocca prima di farlo, dopodiché cominciò a srotolare il preservativo sull’erezione, continuando però a guardare l'altro. «Lo vuoi il tuo regalo?»  
   
«Tutto quanto, centimetro per centimetro.» Fu la risposta, ovvia, di Tony che non si perdeva il minimo gesto del ragazzo, ogni movimento lo eccitava e faceva aumentare la voglia.  
   
«Forse non lo meriti, però. So che sei stato un bambino cattivo.» Disse Steve, afferrandogli le cosce ed allargandogliele, facendo strusciare la punta tra le sue natiche e cominciando a spingersi piano in lui, contraendo l'addome e gemendo nel sentirsi stringere man mano in quella morsa.  
                       
Tony si strinse attorno a lui, non appena lo sentì. «Oh, ma sì che me lo merito.» Sfiatò quello, ansimante e rumoroso.  
   
«Ne-- sei sicuro?» Steve sentiva la testa vuota in quel momento, sarebbe anche potuto venire in quello stesso istante. Così cominciò a muoversi, portandosi le sue gambe sulle spalle così da essere più libero nei movimenti, aggrappandosi a queste mentre si spingeva in avanti e lo guardava negli occhi.  
   
«Certo…» Rispose beffardo Tony e tra un gemito e l’altro, riuscì a dire: «Toccami. Voglio sentire anche le tue mani.»  
   
Più Steve prendeva ritmo, più lui gli si stringeva attorno, seguendolo nei movimenti.  Non aveva dubbi: quella scopata era la migliore della sua vita e ancora era solo all’inizio.  
   
Il ragazzo gemette roco ed afferrò subito la sua erezione, pompandolo al ritmo delle spinte senza mai smettere di guardarlo. Il solo osservarlo lo eccitava in modo incredibile, non aveva intenzione di perdersi nessuna delle sue espressioni. «Ti piace il tuo regalo, Tony?»  
   
La risposta, eloquente, di Tony, fu un ansimo più osceno e rumoroso degli altri. Aveva nuovamente perso le connessioni cerebrali.  
   
Steve decise che era il momento giusto per aumentare il ritmo e così cominciò a farsi avanti con spinte secche e veloci, facendo cozzare le anche contro le sue natiche, pelle contro pelle, in un suono osceno. «M-merda... Tony... così non durerò-- molto.» Grugnì, serrando la mascella e stringendo il pugno sul suo glande per stuzzicarlo.  
   
«Vieni per me Steve, avanti…» Ansimò in risposta Tony, che continuava a seguire i movimenti di Steve senza sosta. Allargò le braccia e si aggrappò alle lenzuola, stringendo talmente forte il cotone da far diventare bianche le nocche delle mani.  
   
Steve non voleva venire prima di lui, non era quello che faceva di solito, non veniva mai per primo. Si morse il labbro inferiore, quindi, stringendo le sue cosce con entrambe le mani e rallentando appena i movimenti del bacino, così da non venire in quello stesso istante - la voce e l'espressione di Tony di certo non aiutavano.  
   
Stark non era uno che mollava l’osso facilmente. Si strinse ancora di più attorno al ragazzo e cercava di strusciarsi il più possibile contro di lui, inarcò il bacino e una mano andò a raggiungere quella di Steve che lo stava masturbando. Gli sfiorò le dita, per scansarlo e poi prese a toccarsi da solo, lentamente, guardandolo fisso negli occhi, doveva per forza cedere così.  
   
«Cazzo-» imprecò Steve, quindi, avvertendo le cosce tremare per lo sforzo e tendendo i muscoli. Anche se continuava a sforzarsi, sapeva sarebbe comunque venuto prima di lui volente o nolente. Lo guardò, continuando a muoversi, questa volta riprendendo velocità fino a bloccarsi del tutto e boccheggiare a corto d'aria. Venne, subito dopo, nel preservativo, gemendo forte ed artigliando le gambe di quello.  
   
«Bravo, Steve. Ora tocca a me. Di nuovo…»  Sfiatò Stark. I capelli neri gli si erano attaccati alla fronte, a causa del sudore, ma sembrava non curarsene. Continuava a fissare Steve e a toccarsi lentamente.  
   
Fece scivolare verso il basso le gambe e con la mano libera afferrò un braccio del ragazzo. «Ora fammi venire solo strusciandoti addosso a me.»  
   
Steve si prese qualche secondo per riprendersi, uscendo piano da lui. Dopodiché si stese sul suo corpo, facendolo aderire con il proprio, e prese a strusciare l'addome contro il pene di quello, stringendolo in una morsa tra i loro bacini e cercando la sua bocca. «Non sarei dovuto venire-- prometto che dopo mi faccio perdonare.» Si scusò.  
   
«E invece dovevi. Dovresti vederti quando vieni, sei la cosa più bella che abbia visto in vita mia.» Disse tutto d’un fiato Tony, mentre si sentiva in preda agli spasmi del piacere.  
   
«Mh-- davvero?» Domandò l'altro, cercando di non mostrarsi stupito. Si chiedeva se Tony lo dicesse tanto per dire o se lo pensasse davvero, in fondo non aveva motivo di fingere, Steve era stato pagato per soddisfarlo. «Fammi vedere la tua, di espressione, mentre vieni.» Lo provocò, per portarlo al limite, andando a stuzzicargli i testicoli con le dita. «Voglio sentirlo sulla pelle.»  
   
«Oh, lo sentirai molto presto…» Sfiatò Stark, fissandolo negli occhi, nonostante l’ossigeno non gli arrivasse più al cervello.  
   
«Fammelo sentire, Tony.» Mormorò ancora Steve, leccandogli la bocca e continuando a muoversi sensualmente contro di lui, avvertendo la sua erezione sempre più gonfia scivolare contro gli addominali, aiutata dal liquido pre-seminale. Nel frattempo, continuò a massaggiargli i testicoli, scendendo con la bocca sul suo collo, leccando e succhiando la sua pelle.  
   
Stark, dal canto suo, non smetteva di muoversi sotto di lui. Si aggrappò alla sua schiena affondando le unghie nella carne tonica e liscia.  
   
Steve scese ancora sullo sterno, leccando di piatto la pelle ed andando ad afferrare nel pugno la sua erezione, stuzzicandogli il glande con il pollice e tenendo le iridi chiare puntate nelle sue, aveva intenzione di guardarlo mentre veniva.  
   
«Merda, Steve!» Urlò Tony. Non sapeva neanche lui cosa diavolo gli stesse prendendo. «Steve! Steve! Steve!» Gridò a perdifiato mentre raggiungeva il culmine per la seconda volta dopo davvero poco tempo.  
   
Il ragazzo avvertì gli schizzi caldi sulla pelle e lo sentì tendersi tutto e tremare quasi, mentre si svuotava nel suo pugno e contro il suo addome. Raggiunse di nuovo la sua bocca, per mozzargli il fiato con un bacio profondo, sorridendo. Tony ricambiò il bacio con trasporto, come se quello potesse essere l’ultimo della sua vita. Accarezzò la lingua di Steve con la sua, succhiò le labbra morbide del ragazzo.  
   
Nel frattempo quello sfilò finalmente il preservativo, che cominciava a dargli fastidio, staccandosi un attimo da lui per chiuderlo e trovare un posto dove gettarlo, ritornando subito dopo a letto, completamente nudo, sporco e sudato. «Buon Natale.» Gli disse, baciandolo ancora con trasporto e tirandoselo addosso, senza smettere di toccarlo.  
   
«Buon Natale a te.» Rispose Tony, avvinghiandosi a lui neanche fosse una ventosa. Lo guardava, ancora incredulo che fosse lì con lui. «Devo ricredermi, i miracoli esistono.»  
   
Steve si staccò piano dalle sue labbra, ormai ci aveva preso gusto a baciarle, e lo guardò divertito. «Devi ringraziare il tuo amico, Rhodes. Il regalo è da parte sua.» Gli disse, finalmente, facendo scivolare una mano lungo la sua schiena.  
   
«Posso dire di avere il miglior amico di sempre.» Sghignazzò Stark. Gli passò una mano tra i capelli umidicci di sudore, stavolta con delicatezza.  
   
«Già, lo penso anche io.» Scherzò l'altro, guardandolo negli occhi. Gli piaceva quella situazione, di solito non si spingeva mai a quel tipo di contatto, a meno che non glielo chiedessero esplicitamente, e di certo non lo faceva con piacere e voglia, come in quel momento. «Davvero stavi trascorrendo la vigilia di Natale in laboratorio? Niente cene o serate eleganti?»  
   
«A dir la verità, non ricordavo neanche che fosse Vigilia di Natale. Preferisco stare lì, che in mezzo a della gente a cui non importa nulla di me.» Ammise piuttosto candidamente Tony.  
   
«Beh, spero che la mia compagnia ti sia gradita, allora.» Ribatté Steve, stupito di sentire quelle parole, in fondo era una persona ricca e famosa, avrebbe avuto solo l'imbarazzo della scelta per la Vigilia, ed invece se ne stava a casa sua a lavorare.  
   
«Decisamente gradita.» Tony affondò il viso nel collo del ragazzo, baciandolo delicatamente. Come se si conoscessero da anni, come se si amassero da una vita.  
   
Quello sorrise felice e non ebbe dubbi sul fatto che Tony dicesse la verità. Così chiuse gli occhi, beandosi del suo profumo e del calore della sua pelle.  
   
Stark chiuse gli occhi a sua volta, cullato dal tepore di Steve. Si addormentò poco dopo, con una sensazione strana, poteva dire che fosse felicità.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
L’indomani mattina, Tony si svegliò rilassato e rinvigorito. Non gli succedeva praticamente mai.  
   
Di solito dormiva poco e dormiva male. Ma quella notte era stato tutto diverso. Aveva fatto sesso, tanto sesso e aveva davvero riposato, beatamente. Sperava solo che non fosse tutto un sogno.  
   
Aprì un occhio e un profumo delizioso stuzzicò il suo naso. Sembrava arrosto. Che fossero allucinazioni olfattive?  
   
Si mise a sedere in mezzo al letto, completamente nudo. Si guardò attorno e vista la confusione che regnava, decisamente quello della notte prima non era stato frutto della sua immaginazione.  
Quindi decise che era ora di farsi una doccia e capire cosa stesse succedendo al piano di sotto.  
Riemerse dal bagno un quarto d’ora dopo, ripulito, indossando una maglietta dei Metallica e un paio di jeans consunti.  
   
Percorsi gli scalini che lo portavano al piano inferiore, non voleva credere a quello che gli si presentò davanti agli occhi.  
   
Dalla cucina provenivano rumori di pentole e mestoli e si sentiva appena il brusio del televisore. Nella sala la tavola era apparecchiata a festa, drappeggiata di rosso ed oro con tanto di tovaglioli piegati in modo impeccabile. Ovviamente vi erano piatti e bicchieri solo per due persone, e vi erano anche delle candele a creare atmosfera, nonostante la luce del giorno. Su tutto il resto della superficie vi erano antipasti vari, tutti preparati da Steve con quello che c'era in casa - ovviamente si era fatto aiutare da Jarvis, nonostante all'inizio avesse fatto fatica ad abituarsi all'AI.  
   
«Ehi…» Fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a far uscire dalla bocca Tony. Era esterrefatto, mai si sarebbe immaginato di trovare la tavola imbandita e decorata alla perfezione. Pensava solo di passare l’ennesimo Natale in solitudine, che quella della notte prima era solo una cosa fugace. E invece no, Steve si muoveva nella sua cucina come se ci avesse passato la sua vita dentro, trafficando con stoviglie e cibo, vestito con un paio di jeans semplici ed un maglioncino beige.  
   
Il ragazzo uscì poco dopo, raggiungendolo in sala con due teglie in mano, in una aveva delle lasagne e nell'altra mashed potatoes con bacon e formaggio fuso. Le poggiò sul tavolo e si accorse di lui, sorridendogli quasi dubito ed umettandosi le labbra.  
   
«Spero tu abbia fame.» Gli disse divertito. «Mi sono permesso di preparare qualcosa per pranzo, visto che non hai festeggiato come si deve la vigilia. E volevo mangiare con te, sempre se ti fa piacere.»  
   
Quello non fece altro che annuire e guardava esterrefatto tutto quel ben di dio che riempiva la tavola.  
Anzi, per sottolineare il tutto, lo stomaco di Tony non rumoreggiò, emise un vero e proprio boato.  
   
Steve scoppiò a ridere, portandosi le mani sui fianchi e guardando la tavola con soddisfazione. «Mi sono fatto prendere la mano. L'arrosto si sta cuocendo e ci sono un altro paio di cose, ho preparato anche una torta, spero ti piaccia la panna.» Così dicendo si avvicinò a lui e gli prese la mano, per condurlo al suo posto. «Posso farti una foto? Hai un'espressione adorabile.»  
   
«Tu non puoi essere vero, io sto ancora sognando.» Disse poi, fissando ogni portata, avevano l’aria di essere tutte quante delle grandi prelibatezze.  
   
«Speravo ti sarebbe piaciuto. Ed aspetta ad assaggiare prima di dire qualsiasi altra cosa.» Così dicendo tirò fuori dalla tasca dei jeans il cellulare e scattò una foto a Tony con quell'espressione ancora sorpresa in volto.  
   
«Siediti allora, mangiamo.» Supplicò quasi Stark, che non vedeva l’ora di riempirsi la bocca di quelle delizie.  
   
Steve annuì e lasciò il cellulare sul tavolo, sedendosi accanto a lui e cominciando a riempirgli il piatto con i vari antipasti, senza lasciare che muovesse un muscolo. «Ho usato la doccia, prima. Spero non ti dispiaccia.» Disse, riempiendogli il bicchiere di vino.  
   
«Puoi fare quello che vuoi, Steve.» Finalmente Tony si girò a guardarlo. «Dimmi che non sparirai per sempre, dopo che te ne andrai.»  
   
Steve restò un attimo spiazzato da quelle parole, in fondo era chiaro a Tony quale fosse il suo lavoro. «Non lo farò, se non vuoi.» Gli rispose con un mezzo sorriso, riempiendo anche il proprio piatto. «Voglio solo dirti che... beh, non faccio così con tutti. Sono venuto qui la vigilia di Natale perché. .. per te. Quando ho saputo che il cliente eri tu ho accettato subito.»  
   
Tony strabuzzò gli occhi a quell’ammissione. «Davvero? Sei serio?»  
   
«Sì. Non avrei mai rinunciato alla Vigilia per uno qualunque.» Affermò l'altro, invogliandolo a mangiare con un cenno del capo e sorridendo. «Tu mi piacevi... o meglio, mi piaci, mi sei sempre piaciuto, anche se non ti conoscevo.»  
   
Stark rimase con la forchetta a mezz’aria. «Sei incredibile.» Lasciò cadere la posata, che tintinnò rumorosamente sul piatto di porcellana e prese con entrambe le mani il viso di Steve. Lo baciò.  «Resta con me.»  
   
Il ragazzo fu colto impreparato da quel gesto, ma ricambiò il bacio e scoppiò a ridere. «Ma mi conosci appena.» Gli disse, divertito.  
   
«Non importa. Nessuno aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere per me, prima.» Gli rispose serio Tony, che teneva ancora il suo viso tra le mani. «Bè, a parte Rhodey mandarti da me.»  
   
«Sei serio?» Steve lo baciò ancora, guardandolo negli occhi. «A me piacerebbe poterti conoscere meglio.»  
   
«Sono serissimo.» E per sottolineare il concetto, lo guardò fisso negli occhi.

**Author's Note:**

> Note di Naima alias Steve: Siamo alle solite. Steve puttana d’alto borgo, Tony ricco rampollo solitario. LOL  
> Diciamo che questa cosa natalizia avrebbe dovuto essere una pwp in tutto e per tutto (e lo è), ma ha un finale un po’ più smielato, in fondo è pur sempre Natale, no?  
> Doveva essere pubblicata prima ma non sono riuscita a betarla prima, chiedo venia.  
> Buon Natale a tutte <3
> 
> Note di Shin* alias Tony: Non ci si crede, siamo riuscite a fare una one shot! Questi due sono meant to be, non c’è niente da fare, basta un solo sguardo tra loro per farli capitolare, Steve aveva solo bisogno di una conferma, Tony non poteva mai immaginare di rimanerci secco ad una sola occhiata; eh, i colpi di fulmine!  
> Btw, buone feste a tutte quante!


End file.
